


Plucky

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [186]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mullet is threatened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plucky

“If you call me your plucky sidekick one more time you are going to be eating your gloves.” Tara smirks, “Or I’ll cut your hair in the middle of the night when you are asleep.”

Eugene reaches back to touch his hair, “You wouldn’t dare.”

Tara growls, “Try me. I am no one’s sidekick and I am not plucky. Heck, if anyone is a sidekick around here it would be you because we’re usually doing all the fighting. You’re like the NPC we have to save in an office building mission.”

“That isn’t fair. I know stuff, I’m more like the scientist hero.” Eugene frowns, still touching his hair as though it will protect his longer locks against her.

“We’re probably just lucky you don’t get lost and make us track you down again.” She stares at him for a moment, letting him pout before she suddenly laughs, “You are so easy.”

He was quiet for a few moments, “Does that mean I can call you my plucky sidekick after all?”

“No.” She tilts her head to the side, grinning at him. “I was just teasing about the NPC part.”


End file.
